Painful Misery
by Inuyasha is so hot
Summary: Well Inuyasha has hurt Kagome for the last time when she finds him with Kikyo and over hears something which breaks her heart. She runs. But to who? Read and find out the coupling.


"Kikyo I promise. When we complete the jewel I will wish you back to life. Then we can be true mates. And then we wont have to go to hell." Inuyasha said just inches from Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo smiled and kissed Inuyasha full blown. Kagome stood there shocked. Tears filled her eyes as she turned and ran. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she ran. Fear engulfed him and he kissed Kikyo bye and then ran after Kagome.

"Why!?!" Kagome screamed as she ran. She didn't even care where she was running. She just ran. Tears clouded her eyes and she tripped as she entered a clearing. "Ow..." She whined as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting by a tree and Rin picking flowers. Uh-Un laid and watched Kagome carefully. She stood and dusted her knees off. She winced as she rubed a small cut. "Sssss!" She said as she winced. Rin looked at Kagome and ran to her.  
"Onee-Chan!" She exclaimed. Kagome smiled slightly and wipped her eyes again. Rin stoped and stared at her Sister. "Whats wrong?" Rin asked and grabbed Kagome's hand.  
"Its nothing Rin. I'm just sick." She told the little girl. Rin frowned.  
"Than you need to rest. Come you can stay with us. I bet Sesshoumaru wont mind." Rin said and pulled Kagome gentlely to her camp. Kagome shook her head.  
"Rin. Sesshoumaru doesn't like me. And what I mean by sick is I'm sick of being used.." Kagome kneeled, but winced at the pain.  
"What do you mean Onee-Chan?" Rin asked. Kagome hugged her softly.  
"You'll understand when your older." Kagome reasured her. Kagome then stood just as Inuyasha jumped out of the trees.  
"Kagome I'm so-" Inuyasha began but Kagome cut him off.  
"I'm sick of you Inuyasha! You use me only to get the shards! You want to know what!?! Go fuck Kikyo for all I care. I'll just help Sesshoumaru or Kouga get the shards and kill Naraku! Inuyasha just go to Hell!" Kagome yelled. Her heart was breaking and it was all because of him. She was just sick of being used by him. It was killing her more and more each time. And she didn't want to die!  
"Kagome..." He tried to say something but didn't know how.  
"Just go." Kagome sighed and started away. But Rin stopped her.  
"Mr. Inuyasha you say sorry for hurting my Onee-Chan! Or I'll get Sesshoumaru over here!" She threatened.  
"Oh shut up you little fucking human or I'll kill you." Inuyasha hissed and turned around.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!! SSIITT!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as Rin started to cry and burrying her head in Kagome's skirt. Sesshoumaru had had enough at this point and was now infront of the fallen Half-demon.  
"Half-breed, you dare threaten Rin. I sha-" He began to threaten.  
"Sesshoumaru. Please don't kill him. He may be a jerk, an ass or a fucking idot. But he knows he made a mistake. Let him live with the guilt. That should be pain enough." Kagome told him. Rin nodded.  
"Please don't kill him Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin pleaded. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned, walking back to his spot. Inuyasha, now standing, ran. He didn't know what to do anymore.  
"Rin. I think I'm going to go." Kagome told the little girl. Rin shook her head.  
"Please stay!" She begged as tears filled her eyes. Kagome couldn't say no to Rin. Rin ment to much to her.  
"Its ok. I'll stay." She reasured her. Rin smiled and hugged her Onee-Chan.  
"Lets go to bed Onee-Chan." Rin pulled her Sister to Uh-Un, who seemed to nudge and sniff her. Kagome giggled as Un licked her face. "Un!" Rin giggled as Un continued to lick Kagome. Rin sat then leaned onto Uh-Un's back Kagome fallowed suit. Uh just sniffed at Kagome again. Then finnally licked her cheek. "I wonder why they lick you and not me.." Rin asked.  
"I don't know..." Kagome replied as they went to bed.

"Wake up Onee-Chan Lord Sesshoumaru wants to go.." Kagome awoke to Rin saying. "Ok, ok." Kagome groaned as she stood up. She looked around to find Rin ontop of Uh-Un's back and waving for Kagome to get on. Kagome did and they took off, fallowing Sesshoumaru into the sky.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru wants to visit his castle." Rin told her sister. Kagome nodded and yawned.  
"I see... I need to let Sango, Miroku and Shippo know I'm ok..." She said, running off into thought. Rin looked at Kagome.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has messangers. Maybe he'll let you send one to your friends, Onee-Chan." Kagome smiled at Rins thoughts.  
"Maybe." Kagome said and drifted into thought once again.

Kagome didn't even know she was staring at Sesshoumaru as her thoughts wandered. At least not till Sesshoumaru looked back and said something.  
"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?" He said in his momtonic voice. Kagome shook her head as Rin giggled.  
"Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissing in a hut. Saying 'Fools love is for fools our love will be true!' Then one thing led to another and. BOOM! A new baby is born!" Rin giggled. Kagome and Sesshoumaru just stared at Rin. Luckily the castle was in sight and it only took a few more minutes of having Rin sing the song she had just made up. Kagome sighed as they landed and Rin ran off still singing her song and now saying. 'I'm going to have a new nefew or neice.' Sesshoumaru went quickly to his study, leaving a very embaressed Kagome alone.

"This is going to be fun." Kagome sighed as she wondered around the castle. Trying to find her host. She wanted to know if he could send a messanger to Kaede's village. She had asked many of the servents but they just stuck up their noses and said 'Why should we help a filthy human?' and walked away. Kagome sighed as she opened a very large door and found Sesshoumaru reading at a desk by a balcony.  
"Do you not know how to knock?" He said coldly.  
"I'm sorry. But I didn't know where you were.. And I knda wanted to know if I could barrow a messanger..." Kagome asked looking down.  
"What for?" He asked, still keeping his monotonic voice.  
"To send to Kaede's village to let Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede know I am ok." She replied, keeping her head down. She could feel Sesshoumaru staring at her.  
"Fine. I will send a messanger to the northern garden. Meet him there." He said and went back to reading. Kagome bowed.  
"Thanks a lot." Kagome said and made her way to the nothern garden.

"Where is he?" She asked but then yelled as she felt a tap.  
"I'm sorry!" He said and flinched. "I didn't mean to be late. But I ran into Uh-Un and they wanted food.. And the feeder is sick so I gave them their food. So Ummm... Where do you need me to go?" He asked.  
"Kaede's village. And what is your name?" She asked.  
"Ki..." He said shyly. "Now the message?" He asked as he began to write the village's name.  
"Dear Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede." She waited till he nodded for her to go on. "I am ok and at Sesshoumaru's castle. I am sick of Inuyasha. He has gone to far. If you want to stay with him. You may. But if not you know where to find me." She said her message slow so he wouldn't miss anything. He nodded. "Your beloved friend Kagome. Ok thats all." She told him and he nodded.  
"Well Miss Kagome I will run as fast as possible. I used to live near that village and I know where to go. It will be there within a day or so." He explained and Kagome nodded.  
"Understood. Thank you Ki. Be careful. If you run into Inuyasha you should run.. Do not fight him." Kagome warned him. He nodded and ran almost as fast as Kouga. Kagome watched him run untill he vanished into the distance. She then sighed and sat under a large cherry tree that stood in the middle of the northern garden. She didn't know where Rin was and Sesshoumaru was too cold to talk to. "I have just found out something. I am not afraid of Sesshoumaru... Even though when I first met him he tried to kill me. Its kinda weird. But at the same time kinda nice. I know he wont let Inuyasha near me. He hates him. And I thought he hated humans. Maybe he doesn't hate me anymore because I saved Rin from Naraku not too long ago." She thought aloud. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru out on his balcony watching and listening to her. She closed her eyes and smiled. "When hes nice like this. He almost makes me think of Kyo... Its sad." She opens her eyes. "I miss Kyo.. I can't belive he moved..." She was talking like she was talking to an imagionary friend. "He was the only one who understood me back home." She sighed and sweatdropped. "He knew Hojo was anoying and I didn't like him. He would keep Hojo away. But now hes gone. So Hojo hovers everytime I go home." She closed her eyes and fell silent. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think. He just stared at her. He didn't even know where she lived. If she was to stay here he would have to inform her family somehow. But this meaned he'd have to sit in the same room as the human. He sighed as he returned to his desk and began some paper-work.

"Hmmm." Kagome moaned as she stretched. "I must have fell asleep.." She looked around, it was already dark. Her stomache growled. "I'm hungery..." She said softly as she got up. She walked softly as she wandered the halls. She didn't even know where she was suppose to sleep. She yawned and sat in a chair in one of the halls and fell back asleep.

"Where am I?" She awoke hours later once again. But this time she was in a bed. "I thought I fell asleep in a chair?" She asked herself. She sat up and noticed a note. It read. 'Miss Kagome please come to my libary/study as soon as possible. ' Kagome found no signiture, but shrugged and walked to the room she knew was the study. She knocked softly on the door, knowing Sesshoumaru might be within with whoever wrote the note.  
"Come in." Sesshoumaru said loudly, and Kagome did as told.  
"I found a note on the bed." She explained with a bow.  
"I know. I wrote it. I need to talk to you about your family." Sesshoumaru replied and gestured to a chair across from his desk. She nodded and sat in the chair.  
"What about my family?" She asked softly.  
"Well if you are to stay here I need to notify your family." He explained.  
"Oh you don't need to. I just need to go home at least once a week to once every other week." She replied with an explaination. Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
"I still want to send a messanger to tell them." He told her.  
"You can't though.." She started. But Sesshoumaru growled.  
"And why is that?" He raised his voice slightly.  
"I live on the other side of the well..." She replied.  
"Is that a joke?" He raised a brow.  
"No. Inuyasha is the only one allowed to pass that we know of.." She explained as she bowed her head. Sesshoumaru nodded and wrote something down.  
"Have you eaten?" He asked as Kagome's stomache growled.  
"No.." She said shyly. He nodded and stood.  
"Let us go eat." He told her and began to make his way to the dinning hall, Kagome fallowing silently.

As they walked into the dinning hall Rin smiled. "Hi Onee-Chan! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed as she waved at them.  
"Finnish eating human! We need to get back to your school work!" Jaken warned as he waved his staff in the air. Then he turned to Sesshoumaru. "Good morning Mi'Lord." He said with a bow, ignoring Kagome completely. Sesshoumaru nodded to Rin but ignored Jaken. Kagome smiled at Rin and waved back and she sat away from everyone. A few servents brought some food in and set it infront of Sesshoumaru then others brought Kagome's. As soon as Rin was done she bowed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and began singing her song. Jaken chaced after Rin saying.  
"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru every do that with a filthy human!?" Kagome couldn't help but giggle abit as she ate. She looked up at Sesshoumaru to see he had his eyes closed. Kagome shook her head and looked to her plate.  
"I wonder why he isn't being cold.." She whispered to herself. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as he finnished his food as soon as Kagome did. "Um... Sesshoumaru.. When I go home. I will bring some food... It'll be like a thank you.." She said still kinda shy. He nodded as he stood.  
"I'll be in my room." He stated and walked off. But stopped at the door. "The room you woke up in will be your room." He added then disappeared into the hall. Kagome nodded to herself and stood up. She then went to her room.

"This is going to be so cute." Kagome giggled as she drew a shard from her pocket. She placed it in a tedy-bear she found in her room. She then snuck out to where She knew Uh-Un was and smiled as they greeted her with nuzzles. "I need you to do me a favor guys. Rub your sent on this and bring it to Sesshoumaru. Its getting boring here so I wanted to see what this might do." Un was the first to snach the toy and clean it. Then Uh did. They licked Kagome and brought the bear to Sesshoumaru's room. Kagome quickly went to her room and sat on her bed. She waited to hear anything. But to her surprize she heard nothing. But she jumped when Uh-Un stepped into her room. They grunted as a hello again and laid at her feet. "I think I found some playmates. Or roomates for that matter." She giggled and hugged them. They nodded as Sesshoumaru walked into the room.  
"Is this a joke?" He asked as he raised the bear. Kagome broke down in pure laughter.  
"Yup. Its a thank you. Theres a shard inside of it!" She said through her giggles. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Oh come on. You know its been boring here. I wanted to make things interesting!" She smiled at him.  
"And how does that have to do with this?" He asked, raising the bear.  
"Well I wanted to know your reaction. And now I do." She replied. Uh-Un seemed to grunt in a way it seemed like they were laughing. Kagome laughed at them. "And it seems my buddies are having fun too!" She added and rubbed their heads.  
"I do not like horseplay in my castle." He warned.  
"But I'm not a horse..." She replied. He walked to Kagome and pulled her up.  
"You know what I mean." He growled.  
"No I don't." She smiled. "I'm not a horse and Uh-Un isn't either." She added with her head high. She knew she was winning by the way Sesshoumaru grew angerier. 'This is so fun.' She thought and poked Sesshoumaru in the chest. "So I really don't get it." She said with a smile.  
"Don't get smart with me Wench!" He roared. Uh-Un seemed to tense as they stood and growled at Sesshoumaru. "Go to your pens!" He snarled at them. But they didn't budge.  
"Oh leave them alone. Your fight is with me." She said and pushed him with two fingures. He glared at her. But an odd smell came from her as he grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled as she did the same to him. The smell grew as he pushed her to the bed. "Oh big old meaninie!" She laughed. Suddenly her laughter calmed him down. He stood their with an emotionless face. 'Whats happening to me.' He thought as he turned to leave. But Kagome caught him by glomping onto his only arm. "I didn't mean to make you mad. But this is the most fun I've had sence I've been here..." She said with a soft smile which made Sesshoumaru's inside tingle in a way he had never felt.  
"Let go of my arm." He commanded. Kagome hugged his arm then let it go. And to Sesshoumaru's surprize he felt an odd ping in his stomache. He didn't know what for. But he had wished he never told her to let go. He quickly walked to his study to think. Kagome tilted her head.  
"Did you two sence what I did?" She asked as she looked to Uh-Un. They nodded. "Good. I'm not the only one.." She added and sat on her bed. "I feel bad now. Hes been so kind to me. And now I had to go and be kinda mean.." She whinned. Uh-Un shook their heads. "You two don't think it was mean?" She asked and they nodded. She sighed. "Do you think I should fallow?" She asked them. Uh shook his head but Un nodded. "Nice. I deffenitly don't know what to do. Wait who are they?" She asked looked to the horizen only to find Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo fallowing Ki. "Oh my god!" Kagome yelled and ran out of the room squeeling with joy. Uh-Un fallowed. She ran as fast as she could. But stopped when she found the study open and Sesshoumaru leaning on a book case and covering his face with his hand. Kagome gestured to Uh-Un to meet her friends as she walked to Sesshoumaru. "You ok Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly. He looked at her. He nodded and gestured for her to go. She shook her head. Something in her heart was telling her to stay with him. She walked to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Go." He stated as he looked down. Kagome shook her head again and held onto his hand.  
"Not till you tell me whats wrong." She stated. He glared at her and tried to pull his hand away. But Kagome held it tight with both of her hands.  
"Go before I lose it!" He growled at her. But Kagome stood, still holding onto his hand. Kagome knew something was wrong and her heart told her to help him, for he helped her. His growl grew and Kagome let go of his hand only to hug him. She knew hugs helped a lot of people. His growl toned down as his hand moved around her waist. She jumped but stood strong. She looked to him as he stared at her. His eyes were red as he leaned down and kissed her roughly. She was startled but something felt right as he kissed her. But she pulled back anyway. It was too soon. "Kagome." He said softly and Kagome broke down and cried into his shoulder. He just held her tightly. His eyes turned back to normal and he shook his head. He then pulled his body away from hers and sat at his desk.  
"I can't do this right now..." She said softly and he nodded. "I'm going to go meet my friends." She explained softly. He nodded again and started on some paper-work. Kagome was still in somewhat shock as she met up with her friends. Who were whinning all other her. "I am ok. Sesshoumaru is being a very good host." She told the reasuringly. But they were still skeptical.  
"Kaede sends her love." Shippo said as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Uh-Un growled at this but Kagome rubbed their heads and they calmed down.  
"Thanks Shippo. Well guys lets get washed up for lunch so-" Kagome started.  
"You mean dinner?" Sango asked, holding Kirara. Kagome nodded.  
"Yea dinner. Well lets get going." She told them and led them to her room. Uh-Un staied near Kagome as they walked.  
"So Kagome. What made you lose track of time?" Miroku asked with a wink. Which only got him hit by Sango.  
"I played a little prank on Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied. Sango, Shippo and Miroku just stared at her as they walked. They walked by the study and Kagome waved at Sesshoumaru. He nodded to them and went back to work. "We are going to clean up for Dinner." She told him as the passed by and went to Kagome's room. Uh-Un then laid beside Kagome's bed as Kagome smiled and sat down.  
"Oh yea! Here." Sango said as she handed Kagome her bag. Kagome smiled.  
"Thanks." She replied as she grabbed some soap. "Uh-Un you stay. We are just going to wash up a little." Kagome told them. They grunted and laid their heads down. Then Kagome opened a small door and walked into it. Sango, Shippo and Miroku fallowed and were amazed at the bathroom.(It looked like Kagome's bathroom sort of.) "Well lets wash our hands." She told them and waked to the sink.

"Sango send Kirara to Kaede's just in case Inuyasha attacks her." Kagome warned Sango. Sango nodded and told Kirara to go and protect Kaede.

At dinner Kagome chattered with Sango and Miroku as Shippo chattered with Rin. Jaken was no where to be found. And Sesshoumaru ate in silence. Kagome occassionally looked at Sesshoumaru and he'd look back back that was about it for him. Kagome sighed and looked to Rin and Shippo as she heard.  
"Shippo want to hear a song I made up?" Rin asked. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome yelled 'No!' in unision. Everyone looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru then back to Kagome. Rin giggled.  
"Why not Nee-Chan?" Rin asked with a big grin.  
"Because it is not the time.." Kagome replied and began to get embarressed. She then walked out of the room in a hurry. Now everyone looked to Rin.  
"Sooo.. Anyway." Sango began. "Whats up? "She asked, trying to change the subject.

Kagome ran out of the dinning hall and ran outside She just needed some air. "Way to close of a call." She sighed as she wandered around the buildings untill she found the most beautiful garden. Kagome walked through the twisting pathes and found herself infront of the most beautiful cherry tree she had ever seen. Instead of whitish pink flowers, it held light blue ones. Kagome stood in aww of the tree. Then suddenly a flower fell and fell slowly to Kagome. She caught it and smelled the sweet sent. She smiled as no other flowers fell. She held the flower softly to her chest as she sat on a soft blue bench. She was completely hypnatized by its beauty.

After dinner Sesshoumaru went looking for Kagome. Her friends were getting annoying. He fallowed her sent untill an alarm bell rang in his brain. His secret garden. He raced to see if he was wrong. And when he got there his eyes turned red. 'How dare she go into my secret garden!" He thought angerly. His tree gave a flower to anyone he cared for. And would die if a flower was plucked by someone other than him or anyone who he chose to mate. He stood there as he saw the small flower in her hands and the tree standing healthy. He calmed down as he now knew his garden was safe. He then slowly walked to Kagome and rested his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked to him quickly.  
"You ok?" She asked. He nodded. "Isn't this garden beautiful?" She asked.  
"Mhmm." He replied and sat next to her on the bench. Kagome smiled and handed him the flower. He took it gentlely and put it in her hair. She smiled and turned to him slowly.  
"Stand up. I have to do something." She told him. He raised a brow but did as told. Kagome stood and turned him so that his side with no arm was facing her. She softly removed part of his kimono and put her hands where his arm should've been. She smiled as her hands glowed and a small growth began. Sesshoumaru groaned in pain but allowed her to continue. Kagome closed her eyes as she worked on restoring his arm. Sesshoumaru bite his tounge till she was finnished. Which was almost a half-hour later.  
"Hmmm." He said as he looked at his new arm. "Thanks." He stated with a quick smirk. Kagome nodded.  
"No problem Sesshy." She said with a giggle. He chuckled and led her out of the garden slowly.

"I wonder where Kagome is.." Sango told Miroku. Shippo was playing with Rin in a different room. Sango sat on Kagome's bed.  
"I dunno." Miroku replied with a shrug. "Its been almost an hour sence we saw her last." He added. Sango nodded as Miroku sat beside her. "And she has yet to tell us the story of why Inuyasha has gone to far..." Miroku sighed.  
"Yea." Sango replied.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in silence to his study. Both in deep thought. Sesshoumaru went straight to his desk and sat down. Kagome on the other hand went to the balcony and leaned on the rail. She looked out at the feilds outside of the castle walls. She sighed which made Sesshoumaru look to her. Kagome looked down to see Uh-Un roaming around aimlessly. She smiled softly and sat down, still leaning on the rail. Sesshoumaru stood and walked to her and rested a hand on her head. She looked up at him.  
"I still think of him.." She replied to his silent question. He nodded with a slight growl. "I need to go home tomarrow." She told him. He nodded again.  
"I'll bring you home. Jaken can watch your friends." He replied. She smiled and nodded. Both quickly looked to the door as Sango ran into it. She was being chaced by Jaken. Her eyes shown panic as she tripped not to far from Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
"Sango??" Kagome asked as she stood. Her friend looked to her.  
"Jaken is trying to burn me to death!" She exclaimed but then looked to them in confusion. "Are you too...?" She asked. They looked to each other.  
"Not really. I do like him though.." Kagome blushed as she spoke. Sango blinked and smriked.  
"So thats why you two stopped Rin!" She giggled and Sesshoumaru grunted and went to his desk.  
"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well anyway I am going home tomarrow to get some things. But I guess now I rather have Uh-Un watch you guys." Kagome sighed and looked to Sesshoumaru for approval. He nodded. Sango's mouth dropped.  
"I have to listen to a two-headed dragon?" Sango whinned. Kagome laughed.  
"Uh-Un is nice don't worry. He'll protect you from Jaken." Kagome reasured her friend as she got up. Sango looked behind her.  
"I wonder why he stopped chacing me..." Sango thought aloud. Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
"He knows not to go into my study unless it is an absolute emergency or if I summon him." He explained to her. Both Kagome and Sango nodded.  
"Well let's let Sesshoumaru get some work done. I'll explain about the messanger." Kagome told her friend as they walked out of the study.

"Sango I have a weird feeling that something bad is coming..." Kagome looked out of her window. Sango stood next to her as she too looked outside.  
"I have the same feeling.. What do you think it means?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged. They girls continued to look out the window untill they saw what they felt. It was Inuyasha. But something was wrong. Kagome looked closer and saw he was covered in blood and was in his demon state. The girls looked to each other and Kagome made a mad dash for the study as Sango got into her battle suit, then went to find Miroku and Shippo.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the study. Sesshoumaru quickly got up and ran to her side. "Inuyasha!" Was all she could say, but Sesshoumaru understood. He ran with Kagome to the gate that led out of the castle. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood waiting. Uh-Un ran to Kagome as Sesshoumaru gestured to the guard to open the gate. When the gate was opened the group walked out and the guard shut the gate. The group got ready to battle if it came to it. Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagome as Sango stood by Miroku. Shippo ran and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, and handed her her bow and arrows. Kagome smiled and thanked him. Uh-Un stood on the other side of Kagome and Sango, Miroku moved on the other side of Sesshoumaru. No one drew their weapons yet. Not even Sesshoumaru. They just stood there, ready if they needed to fight. They noticed now that it wasn't just Inuyasha anymore. It was Kikyo and about 40 other demons and half demons. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who put his hand on her shoulder. Sango took out her hilakos as Miroku held his staff ready. Kagome nodded as she drew her bow and Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin. Inuyasha and his gang become larger and larger as they came closer. Everyone was on guard as Inuyasha's gang stopped about 20ft away from them.  
"What do you want!" Kagome yelled.  
"The shards! What else?!" Kikyo yelled back. Kagome looked to her chest and closed her eyes. She had 7 shards. And one was very large. Kagome opened her eyes again.  
"No!" She replied. Kikyo smirked as she held tetsaiga out.  
"I am willing a trade." Kikyo explained. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. He looked to her. She knew he wanted the tetsaiga but he did not want to give up the shards. He shook his head to prove that.  
"And I say No again!" Kagome yelled as a reply. Kikyo frowned.  
"Well then we will use force." She commeted and gestered for the demons and half-demons to attack. All but Inuyasha.  
"Attack!" Kagome shouted and everyone did as commanded. Sango grabbed her hilakos and swung it, killing 5 demons. Miroku threw sutras at them and killed 4. Shippo used his fox-fire and killed 1. Kagome let go an arrow and killed around 10. Sesshoumaru took care of the rest with his dragon attack. They stood strong by eachother, watching eachothers backs.  
"Hmmm. Well I guess I should have brought more. But at least Inuyasha here wont think twice about killing you. Right?" She asked and rubbed his ears. "Kill them and get their shards." She commanded and Inuyasha ran at them. Kagome walked at Inuyasha, no one tried to stop her.  
"Stop." She said softly. Inuyasha stopped immediately. "You remember me. Its Kagome. I know you don't want to hurt us. Even if you feel we hurt you. Remember how much you hurt us. Me?" Kagome started. Inuyasha seemed to take a step back. Kikyo growled.  
"Kill Her!" She screamed. Inuyasha whimpered and shook vilently. Kagome took some steps back and bumped into Sesshoumaru. He looked to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly. Kikyo began to scream as Inuyasha turned on her. He started to run at her. But her soul stealers quickly came to her rescue. Kikyo vanished in a evil laugh. Kagome turned and burried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Uh-Un remained silent as Inuyasha fell and slowly turned back to himself. He stood and grabbed tetsaiga which was on the ground. He turned and looked upon his former friends and his half-brother. His gaze then rested on Kagome and Sesshouamru. 'Huh?' He wondered but turned to go. No one said anything as he left. No one needed to.

The next day was quiet. Everyone was in their rooms Sesshoumaru asigned them. Rin and Shippo went to school with Jaken. Uh-Un staied in Kagome's room as she slept. The stress was getting to her. She was sick. Uh-Un would look at her everytime she coughed, and roared everytime she pucked into a bucket Sesshoumaru ordered for her. Sesshoumaru would come as quick as lightning everytime they roared. Till finally he sat on a chair next to Kagome's bed as she slept. He knew she would have to wait to go home. Even if she'd beg. 'What is getting into me?' He thought to himself as he stroked Kagome's hair. "Kagome. What are you doing to me?" He whispered. Not noticing yet that him saying her name awoke her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, startling her. He shook his head as Kagome coughed.  
"Nevermind." He told her as he stood. He turned to go but stopped as he felt weak arms wrap around him. He turned into the embrace.  
"Sesshoumaru... Don't go.." She whispered as her head burried into his chest. He stood there, not knowing what to do. Till he finnally wrapped his arms around her, and nodded. He then picked her up and laid her back onto her bed. "Thanks.." She said as he sat on the bed with her.  
"We will leave tomarrow if you are well enough." He stated, she nodded.  
"I feel a lot better... Now then I did earlier... I am glad your here... If I had never run into before.. I have a feeling I'd be home never to return... I would have told myself I was to blame... For not being there for my friends... But you made it so I can stay here... And you also made it so I feel safe..." She said as her hand rested on his knee. He couldn't help but smirk a little. But it faded as she coughed again.  
"Sleep." He ordered as he sat and stroked her hair, but she moved so her head was on his lap, before closing her eyes.

"Hmm.. I feel like a new person!" Kagome groaned as she stretched. Her eyes widened as her left arm hit something... "Huh?" She said and looked at Sesshoumaru... "Oppsie"  
"Yea. Oppsie is right." He growled and pulled her to him. He never even ment to sleep beside her. It just happened. Kagome giggled as she rested her head on his chest.  
"Sesshoumaru.. Are you sure you want to come?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her head on his chest. He nodded to her question. "Well we should get up then.. And Sesshoumaru I still don't know what it will do. If it will let you through or not is what I mean.." She added and he nodded again. She then started to scoot back to get off the bed. Sesshoumaru did the same. He then walked out of the room so Kagome could change.

"Bye!" Kagome waved to her friends as her and Sesshoumaru took off into the air. Sesshoumaru smirked as she held tightly to him. "Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered as she nuzzled into him slightly as they flew faster.

"You expect me to go down there?" Sesshoumaru asked in his momotonic voice. Kagome nodded.  
"Its the only way to see if it will allow you through.." Kagome replied and took his hand in hers and pulled him to the side of the well. They jumped together. And to Kagome's surprize it allowed Sesshoumaru through. He held his noise as he jumped out with Kagome in his other arm.  
"It stinks here..." He stated letting go of his noise and making a weird face which made Kagome laugh.  
"Its the pollution. Well come on!" She said and ran towards her house. Sesshoumaru walked his normal, slow, pace. "I'm Home! And I Brought A Friend!" Kagome yelled into the house as she walked to the kition. Sesshoumaru fallowed.  
"It smells better in here than outside..." He whispered to Kagome. She giggled.  
"My mom loves to clean, cook and put a lot of air freshioners out." Kagome explained. He nodded as a little boy ran down the steps yelling.  
"Inuyasha?!?!?" Soata yelled as he rounded the corner, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh?" He asked.  
"Sesshoumaru thats my kid brother Soata.. Soata-Sesshoumaru." Kagome explained. Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly.  
"Wow Are You A Full Demon!?!?" Soata asked while pulling on his hand to check out Sesshoumaru's claws. Sesshoumaru huffed.  
"Soata Stop! He is a lord!" Kagome scolded. Soata took a step back and bowed.  
"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." He said as he looked back at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
"Wheres Mom and Grandpa?" Kagome asked. Soata shrugged.  
"Last I heard from them they said they were going to go shopping and wont be back till late." Soata replied. "Hey Sesshoumaru wanna play some video games?" Soata asked. Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome questionly. Kagome shook her head and began walking towards the stairs.  
"Maybe some other time.." He began as he walked quickly behind Kagome. Soata whinned but ran to his games and started to play them. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru with a grin and ran to her room, he fallowed and sniffed the air. "I like this room the most." He stated and sat on the bed and bounced a little on it. "My bed is more confortable, and less hard." He added, Kagome smiled.  
"Well thats my bed and this is my room. And thank you for the complament I think.." She explained and sat at her desk. "Uh oh!" She exclaimed as the phone rang. Kagome ran to the hall and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey Yuki!". "Sure... I guess. I have a guest over though. Can you come around.." Kagome looked to the clock on the wall. "Around 5pm, that gives me 2 and a half hours to go shopping quick.". "Thanks. Bye Yuki." Kagome sighed as she walked into her room. "We gotta go quick." She told Sesshoumaru. He raised a brow as she grabbed her purse. And perked up as she found over $400 dollars in it. "Shoppoing!" She squealed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.  
"I think I am going to take up that offer Soata put up for me.." He began.  
"Too late come on!" She stated and pulled him out of the house.

"I am glad for one thing. We don't need a hat with you." Kagome smiled as she thought aloud. Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked at a small cart that held a sign saying 'Sweet Ice!' He sniffed the air and blinked. "Ohh!" Kagome smiled and pulled Sesshoumaru to the cart. "I love sweet ice. Can I have two Cherry please?" She asked the carter he nodded and handed her the cones. "How much?" She asked.  
"2.50" He said and Kagome handed him the money then took the cones and handed Sesshoumaru one. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she bite into the ice and chew it then swallow it. Sesshoumaru coppied her and blinked as he liked the taste and ate it quickly. Kagome giggled as he stoped in his tracks and dropped the rest of his ice.(Which wasn't much, maybe two more bites)  
"What the Hell!" He yelled and gripped his head. "I think I am poisioned. Kagome dropped her ice as she laughed. "Its not funny!" He growled.  
"Yes it is.. Your not poisioned. You just have a brain freeze. Here." Kagome explained and rubbed his head and it went away slowly.  
"Thanks." He stated, feeling like a fool. Kagome nodded and held his hand as they walked into a Wallmart. Sesshoumaru staied close to Kagome as he saw too many humans for his like. Kagome smiled as she pulled him over to the carts then to the mens department and picked a pair of boxers out and held them up to Sesshoumaru.  
"To small." She grabbed a size bigger and did the same. "Perfect!" She threw about 10 pairs into the cart then walked to jeans and grabbed some and put them to Sesshoumaru. "Hmmm" She thought then nodded. Sesshouamru didn't know what to think. He just allowed her to do her work and pick out some weird pants. "Now for shirts." She muttered and pushed the cart to a rack and started to go through it. "Nice!" She squealed as she found a shirt that read 'Hikari.' then had Cloud on the back. She grabbed two of them then shifted threw some more and found another shirt. This one read 'Demon pride.' And Kagome nodded. She knew it was a band but knew it fit Sesshoumaru as well. "Well Sesshy I think we are done. All we need to do is buy this stuff for you." Kagome stated and pushed the cart to a register. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in suspision, but fallowed silently.

"Hell No!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he sat on Kagome's bed. Soata had gone to his friends and Kagome's Mom and Grandpa were still shopping.  
"Please?" Kagome begged as she held a pair of jeans, the Demon pride shirt and a pair of boxers up to him. Sesshoumaru growled.  
"No!" He stated and looked away as Kagome gave him the puppy eyes.  
"I will do anything you want if you do this so we can hang out with Yuki!" Kagome begged as she sat next to him. He ooked to her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything?" He asked as a small smirk came to veiw. Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he pulled her to his lap. "Fine." He stated. Kagome grinned and helped him put the new clothes on.  
"You look hot." Kagome nodded to herself. Sesshoumaru blinked as he looked to the mirror.  
"It feels odd.." He stated. Kagome giggled.  
"Of coarse its your first time waring any of those clothes!" She giggled as the doorbel rang. "That should be Yuki now. Lets go." She told him as she started down stairs. Sesshoumaru fallowed but as Kagome went to the door he sat on the couch. Kagome smiled as she opened the door. "Hey Yuki." She said as she let Yuki and two other girls in with one guy falowing. "Yuki you said it would just be you!" Kagome groaned as Hojo bowed to Kagome.  
"Well they were already at the driveway when I got here! So don't blame me!" Yuki stated and walked to Sesshoumaru. "So you must be her visitor. I'm Yuki, thats Eri and Ayumi and the dude is Hojo. The man that is always trying to win Kagome's heart." She explained. Sesshoumaru looked emotioness at Hojo. Kagome sighed.  
"I will go make some popcorn for the movie.. And Eri, Ayumi and Yuki leave Sesshoumaru alone!" She warned her flirtatous friends. They all sweat droped and sat in chairs as Hojo had to sit beside Sesshoumaru. Compaired to Sesshoumaru Hojo looked like a shrimp. Sesshoumaru sighed as he was left in a room in which he didn't know anyone. But it was only a matter of seconds till Kagome was back and sat on the other side of Sesshoumaru. "So what movie did you bring?" Kagome asked, looking to Yuki.  
"Well I brought three just in case you saw them already. I brought 'Lion King 2' or 'Pokemon the first movie' or 'Eight Below'. what do you think?" Yuki asked.  
"None." Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru as he spoke.  
"Don't mind him... Umm.. How about Eight Below?" Kagome said with a smile. They nodded and Kagome got up and put it in and got the popcorn quickly, then put it into bowls and handed it out. She then sat on the floor infront of Sesshoumaru. He sighed under his breathe as he stood. "Where ya going?" She asked him softly, he looked to her.  
"I'll be in your room." He stated and went upstairs.  
"His a party-pooper." Ayumi said suddenly.  
"He's just bored.. Its all new to him. I'll go talk to him. Please just watch the movie." Kagome told them and fallowed Sesshoumaru.  
"Sesshoumaru whats wrong?" She asked as she walked into her room to find him laying on the bed.  
"They are annoying." He stated.  
"You don't know them though. Yea they can be a little annoying. But they are good friends." Kagome told him as she sat beside his and put a hand on his, which was on his stomache, and smiled.  
"You don't even like Hojo do you?" He asked suddenly as he sat up. She shook her head.  
"They have been trying to hook me up with him for a long time. I don't even like him Sesshoumaru.. Not like that.. Hes nice and all but I think only of him as a friend." Kagome explained as she leaned into his chest. He nodded and held her for a few moments.  
"You should go and watch the movie thing.." He told her as he let go of her.  
"Not without you.." She replied and stood up, only to pull his arm. He sighed and got up. She smiled as she held his hand and walked down the steps. Everyone looked at them as Sesshoumaru sat on the floor and Kagome sat at his side. But no one spoke, they just watched the movie and ate popcorn.

"Thanks for bringing the movie Yuki. It was great!" Kagome told her friend as she wipped her eyes. Yuki nodded and grabbed her movies.  
"We have to do this again sometime. And you have to tell me what is going on between you and Mr. Coldass." Yuki said in a semi-whisper. Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded. "Bye all!" She yelled as the group walked down her driveway. But she jumped as Sesshoumaru pulled her away from the door and shut it.  
"Remember the promise?" He told her with a sinical grin. Kagome golped, but nodded. "Good." He stated and kissed her on the lips. Kagome groaned but kissed back.  
"Sesshouamru.." She groaned into the kiss and pulled away. "Lets wait till we get home." She told him with a smile, he nodded with a grunt and kissed her again then picked her up and walked to the couch and sat down, setting her on his lap. Kagome smiled and cuddled into him just as Kagome's Mom and Grandpa walked in.  
"Demon!" Grandpa yelled and ran upstairs to get his sutras. Kagome's mom raised a brow and walked to them with bags in her hands. She set them down and put her hands on her hips as she stood infront of them. Sesshoumaru was severly confused.  
"Hi mom.. And this is not what it looks like. We are cuddling." Kagome explained. "Oh yea. This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. Sesshoumaru this is my loving and , never would hurt me, so kind mother." Kagome said with a grin. Kagome's Mom laughed.  
"No I wouldn't hurt her. But I would like to know why he's here and not Inuyasha." She told her. Kagome sighed and laid her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I see.. Did he hurt you again?" She asked her daughter softly. Kagome nodded as her Grandpa ran down the steps.  
"Demon begone leave my granddaughter alone!" He yelled and threw the sutras at Sesshoumaru. But Kagome caught everyone and threw them on the ground.  
"Don't hurt my boyfriend Grandpa." She told him. Sesshoumau's eyebrow raised as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. Kagome's Mom smiled and hurried Her father out of the room. "Sorry.." She muttered into Sesshoumaru neck and she nuzzled her head into it. He smiled and rubbed her back.  
"Its ok." He whispered. She nodded and sat up, still on his lap.  
"Lets pack and go home." She told him. He nodded and helped her up, then got himself up.

"I will pack plenty of ramen. You'll love it!" Kagome giggled and grabbed a second backpack and filled it just with ramen. She smiled as he stared at her. "And I will pack two specail kimonos that were past down to me by my mom. They are beautiful." She told him. He smiled inwardly as she talked to him. 


End file.
